Nothing to Do
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, Maydayverse, oneshot. 1st FAY/ANDREW! They've got nothing better to do, so they talk. But one talk does a lot. Mention if used, thx.


**Nothing to Do**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Fay Dunbar pulled her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck as she shivered in the stands. She wished she could've convinced her best mate, Sally-Anne, to join her, but Sal didn't have much of an interest in Quidditch, so there had been no cajoling her into watching the tryouts.

Fay frowned when she thought about that. Sally-Anne needed to take more of an interest in the Wizarding world, in her opinion. Fay didn't mind that Sally-Anne was a Muggle-born; in fact, Fay had learned a lot about the crazy things Muggles did because of Sally-Anne. But sometimes Fay wished that Sally-Anne were more curious about her magical side…

The brunette shook her head and gazed down at where Harry had, with Ginny's help, gotten everyone to somewhat line up. Angelina Johnson had been a pretty good Captain last year, in Fay's opinion, and everyone knew that Harry had strong leadership qualities. But could he captain a Quidditch team to victory all on his own?

"Mind if I sit here?"

Fay turned her head and saw one of the fifth years in Gryffindor drop down beside her. She kind of remembered him. "You're Andrew Kirke, right?"

He grinned. "Ah, you're too kind. You remember me from the team last year?"

Not one to coddle when it wasn't needed, Fay replied, "You're being replaced."

He frowned and looked towards the pitch. "Yeah. So I am."

Fay raised one eyebrow and returned her attention to the tryouts. "Why did you come, then?"

"I like watching Quidditch just as much as the next fan." Andrew let an odd beat pass before he added, "My roommate and friend…Ritchie Coote. Jack and I convinced him to try out for the spot."

"Ah."

"Jack was the other Beater with me last year."

"I remember Sloper, too, just as well as I remember you."

Andrew pulled a face. "All right, so maybe we weren't the best players—"

She couldn't help but smirk a little. "You screamed when you almost crashed into Zacharias Smith in that match against Hufflepuff."

"All right, all right! I don't need a reminder!" He scoffed and jammed his hands in his pockets.

As the tryouts began, Fay tried to keep her attention on the field. Unfortunately, things were rather boring. About half of those who showed up weren't even really there to play, just to get a look at the "Chosen One." Sure, Fay had heard the rumors about Harry and his friends and their trip to the Ministry months ago, but she didn't care about it as much as other students seemed to. After Harry sent that lot away, there were a pitiful few left. Then he began blathering to them about flying around.

Fay slid her focus to Andrew then. He was still looking at the field, his expression a mixture of desperate hope and calm envy. The witch darted a few furtive glances around her and noted that the stands were rather empty. Hermione had come, and even Lavender was sitting up high to get a good view. But there were only a few other watchers from the younger years, and they were all mainly there to gawk at Harry. So why had Andrew decided to sit with her, of all people?

"Where's your friend Jack?" she asked, trying to sound purely polite.

"Nah, I couldn't get him to come watch," Andrew said. He peeked her way. "He, ah, was still kind of sore about things…" Andrew pointed to a younger boy standing next to Ritchie. "See him? That's third year Jimmy Peakes. He's good friends with Ritchie."

Fay nodded. It wasn't uncommon for younger and older students to form friendships, if they belonged to the same House.

"Jack thinks that Ritchie's one thing, since we know him well. But he doesn't like the thought of a younger student replacing him." He smiled gently. "Especially with another 'J' name. From Jack to Jimmy—it's got Jack a bit buggered."

"Oh." She widened her eyes and shut her gaping mouth. "I'm sorry about that."

"No… We could've been better, definitely. But Ritchie's tougher than us, and he says that Jimmy will be good, too, so I guess we've just got to have faith, yeah?" He looked her way, his smile a little bit bigger this time.

For a few seconds, staring back at his black eyes, Fay forgot about why she'd come to the Quidditch pitch to begin with. Then she shook herself and pulled her scarf even tighter to hide her face. Her cheeks felt awfully warm.

"How come you're here?"

"I just love Quidditch. I don't think I'd play myself," she said, "but I love watching it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

They watched for a little while. Ritchie and Jimmy weren't too bad. Ginny was brilliant and gave Harry a run for his money. Ron was okay, but Cormac McLaggen was a better Keeper. Dean was also pretty good, as a Chaser. Katie looked just as ready to head for the showers as Ginny and Harry did, though.

When tryouts ended, Fay paused to think about Sally-Anne's schedule and where she might be. Maybe she could convince Sal to go for a fly, as Fay was kind of itching to do that after watching everyone else.

"You're, ah, Fay Dunbar, right?" Andrew asked, resuming their conversation.

"That's me," Fay answered.

"You've got a lot of opinions about the game for not having played it."

"What can I say?" Her smirk returned. "I'm a diehard fan."

He rolled his eyes, but she thought he was still cute despite that. "Then maybe the diehard fan might attend the next match with me."

Fay couldn't believe her ears. Maybe she'd said hello once to the bloke before in the common room, but he was asking her _out_? She chuckled and stood, leaving the stands.

Andrew blushed bright, Gryffindor maroon. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Diehard fans only have the game in their heart!" Fay yelled behind her.

- ^-^3

"I thought that diehard fans don't have time for anything but the game," Andrew teased her a month later as they walked with their fellow Hogwartians to the match.

"Well, I just had nothing better to do and my friend wanted to study instead, so," Fay grumbled.

Andrew nodded but snickered, and Fay tried to think of only brooms and Bludgers and not of how Sally-Anne had nagged her to go with Andrew.

Really! There was just nothing better to do.

- ^-^3

**Short and sweet—I like it! XD Haha, they have so much potential… Ah, and not just 'cuz they're minor charries! ;D**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


End file.
